


harder to get you to listen

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: False Accusations, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, References to Drugs, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, im sorry yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: it was not his, why won't his father believe him.
Series: whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	harder to get you to listen

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no.17  
> I Did Not See That Coming  
> Blackmail | Dirty Secret | **Wrongfully Accused**

he swears to god it wasn't him, but his father, his father thought it was him and Klaus is nothing more than just a family disappointment. his father will _never, ever, ever_ think that the drugs were not his this time

  
  
"it's not mine. i swear to god father it was not mine "Klaus said, terrified voice shaking as he looked at his father, eyes red from crying because it's not his this time. he doesn't know who owns the weed. _doesn't know, he doesn't know_. all that he knows is that it's not his drugs. 

"don't do this number four. everybody knows you're the one who uses these drugs" his father said, voice cold and Klaus trembles because h _e knows, he knows, he knows_ that his father will never ever believe him. not after he had lied for so many times 

"father i swear to god it's not mine" Klaus still tried to defend himself but he knows the moment he sees his father's eyes that his father will never believe him.

"you know what is means number four" his father said and Klaus trembles, fear shooting up to his spine because he knows what will happen next. _the mausoleum_. "you will be put in the mausoleum" He can only sob, eyes leaking tears because he knows no matter how much he tries to defend itself, his father will never believed in him so he just nodded.

he should have just pretend that it was his because he knows he was still have the same punishment because his father never believed him so why start now. Klaus can only cry as his father nodded and he knows he's just going to be waiting for his father to throw him in the mausoleum again 

it was only after one day that his father called him from his room and Klaus trembles in fear as he walks to his death. it feels likes like that, maybe it really is. he knows he cant spend that much time on the mausoleum anymore because he will lose his mind. the mausoleum ghosts are harsh, loud, brash and oh so terribly angry and Klaus fears them.

he fears the mausoleum and he can only do nothing but the stand in front of his father's table as his father waited for him to stop crying. his father grabbed his wrist, pulling him towers a mausoleum as klaus tries to _fight_ , fight back But he can't he can't and he can only sob harder as his father threw him inside the mausoleum

It must have been hours,days, months or even years. Klaus doesn't really know. time doesn't work the same way inside the mausoleum that it does outside, everything blendsss together, everything just makes no sense and the time never existed because the mausoleum is always so cold, and so dark and Klaus is left alone inside with _nothing_ , nothing but his mind and his ghost and he breaks and he sobs

but he still can't get out. its just over a weed, his father threw him back into the mausoleum because of weed. It was only after he went out of the mausoleum did he know who owned the weed. it was Luther, Reginald's prodigal son who owned the drugs and Klaus paid the price for his crimes

he kept quiet because he knows he know nobody will believe him. noobody will believe that it is not his and it is number one's drugs

because number one is _number one_

nobody would believe him he will be left looking like a liar so he just kept quiet and moved on.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have an explanation for this. welp
> 
> title from Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High by Artic Monkey
> 
> yell at me on tumblr and twitter @bennybentacles


End file.
